House of Everything
by TellerStoryTrue
Summary: It's a new year for the Anubis kids and a new year means new students. Or in this case, student. His name is Lucian and he's very, very mysterious. So much for studying this year.
1. Welcome Back

K.T's P.O.V

A new year a new me, well at least I hope. Summer went well, although I spent most of it hearing Nina talk about how she might not come back this year. I haven't seen Eddie since the fireworks. I had become friends with Joy over the summer.

This house still gives me chills, every time I think back I remember finding Frobisher dead for all those years. But this year will be different. I'm not going to get into any mysteries and Sibuna won't exists anyway so it doesn't matter. Even if it does, I won't be a part of it.

"This is your stop K.T, enjoy the school year and good luck, you'll need it." Wait, what did you say? What was the last part he said?

Doesn't matter, I threw my book bag over my shoulder, took a deep breath and headed to my room.

Eddie P.O.V

"Me, Fabian, Alfie and Jerome get the room in the basement?"

"Willows rules, she worked hard on this list the least you could do is go with it." Trudy said as she walked up the stairs.

Great, not only do I have to come back to this school, but now I have to share a room with all the boys in the school, fine.

"You'll be fine boy," She said yelling down the stairs.

I balled up the rules and threw it in the recycling bin. I took the elevator down to room 13, the basement. The elevator made a jerk stop and opened, its pitch black in here I felt around the wall for the switch. The lights flicked on one by one lighting up the room. How is this gonna work there's only three beds, I'm not sleeping on the floor. This place still gives me the creeps.

I lost connection with Patricia over the summer, but I think she'll come back this year. I threw myself onto the bed and waited for the others.

Joy P.O.V

I was unpacking my books when I saw a familiar face outside my window. I was interrupted by the site when my friend walked in. "Hey K.T, I'm glad you could make it."

"I was hoping I got here first so I could pick top bunk, is Amber or Mari here yet?" She asked as she plopped on her now claimed bed.

"No, but Willow is and you didn't ask about Patricia."

"Who? Oh, that's right the girl who almost tried to kill me!" She said unzipping her luggage.

"She said she was sorry plus- "

"K.T! I missed you!" Willow screamed as she jumped.

"I hear screaming, is everyone ok?" Alfie said as he pushed through the door.

"We're fine Alfie. When did you get here?"

"Just now with Jerome and Fabian, oh did you know Eddie is already here?"

"Really! Jerome is here and Fabian, did they get my seating chart!" She said clearly excited.

"Yeah, I gave it to Trudy to pass around to everyone. Wait, did you say Fabian was here, I got to talk to him."

"You sure about that, you're not gonna trick him again are you," Alfie said as he sat on my bed.

"No, I've changed since last year."


	2. Newbie

Fabian P.O.V

Everyone in the Anubis house has finally unpacked and settled down. Everyone except Nina that is, I guess she's not coming back this year. Maybe it's best for her to stay where she is because the chosen one is here, anyway. Jerome lost "rock, paper scissors" so he's sleeping on the floor until Victor gets a bed. Trudy has perfected her banana bread since last year, and Victor still does his 10:00 pen drop.

I was outside in the field when I saw the limo pull up. School just ended and the buses already left, could this be a new student? The car jerked to a stop as it always does and the door opened. A guy about Eddie's height got out and closed the door behind him, waving the driver a farewell. He paid no attention to his surroundings and for that he almost tumbled over when Alfie carrying Jerome shoe, ran past.

"Sorry," they yelled as they kept running. The guy brushed himself off, looked forward and headed for the Anubis door.

Willow P.O.V

I was skipping down the hallway happily after having some of Trudy's banana bread when a new face walked through the door. I'm all for it when it comes to welcoming new people, after all I am on the welcoming comity.

Before I could welcome this guy with streamers and confetti Victor stepped in. "This way Mr. Price," he said gesturing up the stairs. "I will sign you in there," the new guy followed Victor up the stairs without saying a word.

I wouldn't be the leader of the welcoming comity if I didn't tell everyone in the house about the new guest. I yelled up the stairs and in the field, "Meeting in the living room I have some fun new info!" Slowly but surely everyone walked into the living room and I started to tell my news.

Alfie P.O.V

After running with Jerome's shoe for about thirty minutes, I forgot why I was running so I gave him his shoe back. Just then, Willow yelled "Meeting in the living room."

Jerome and I caught up with Fabian and pushed onto the couch. After about five minutes of jumping and smiles, Willow told us there's a new kid in town. Fabian couldn't help but wonder if something was up, he made the Sibuna signal and everyone except Joy, Jerome and Willow headed to the secret hideout behind the woods.

Eddie lead the way through the woods which still gave me the spooks since the last time I was here. Finally there, we got conferrable and Fabian began investigating.

Amber P.O.V

I sat down on the floor and Fabian began talking about the new kid. "Well to start off welcome Sibuna, this year will be normal no fighting spirits, no uncovering clues just a normal year," He said sounding serious.

"So why are we here, this is a Sibuna meeting right?"

"Yes, but were here to do what normal teens do, gossip about the newbie," he said standing up.

"Gossip? The last time I checked were another version of Scooby doo," Alfie said getting disappointed.

"Why don't we just talk about that guy, what's he doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but I do remember that last name from somewhere. I just can't think about it now." He said pacing around the room.

"Well, you can't think about that now. We have to get back to the house before Victor comes looking for us."


	3. A New Chapter

Eddie's P.O.V

I was at school standing at my locker trying to remember my combination when someone touched my shoulder. I spun around only to find the new guy. "Hey, I'm Lucien. Mr. Sweet said you would show me around the school?"

" Why would I do that?"

"Because it's a get out of a class ticket, and by the looks of things, you can't get your books anyway."

"Good point, tour starts now."

He shook his head, "On second thought, I say we hit the arcade, you know vacation style,"

What? Dude you just got here," I was too late he was already out the door. "Wait. Wait up!"

I had no choice but to run after him. I know once my dad found out I skipped school with the new guy, he would punish me for sure. But, on the other hand, this dude is kind of like me. We should get along just fine.

I caught the door just in time and ran with him.

Fabian's P.O.V

I was in my room looking through any books, newspaper articles, or even photos that reminded me of Lucien.

Two hours of dusty shelves and Jerome crunching on chips later, I found something. A newspaper that read 'Price family sells house to pay for hospital bills,' I flipped the paper on the back and at the bottom left read 'Page1 out of 4.'

When I saw that I knew this wasn't gonna be easy. I knew this was gonna be a mystery...a mystery that was going to take more than one to solve. A mystery for Sibuna.

K.T's P.O.V

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a noise in the bathroom. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. No, answer.

I tried again, this time I asked if everything was ok. No answer but the noise continued. It almost sounded like bells or a music box.

I had no choice but to investigate. I put my hand on the door knob and was about to open it when it flung open. I jumped back and put my hand on my heart.

"You ok…did I scare you?" Lucien said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and asked, "If you were in there, why didn't you answer me? And this is the girls' bathroom. The boys' bathroom is on the twelfth floor before the basement.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know…see you around." He waved and headed down the stairs.

I looked over the banister and he was gone. He ignored my first question, but I didn't have time to think about that. Its 9:58 Victor will be coming at any time and I'm not in bed.

I ran down the hall, carefully opened my door and slid into bed. Why did Dillon walk all the way upstairs to use the bathroom? Why was he acting so weird? Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. I turned off my lamp, pulled the covers up and went to sleep.

Jerome P.O.V

I was in the kitchen making my usual before bed snack; half toasted wheat bread with lettuce, mayonnaise, mustard, cooked ham, cheese and a glass of milk to wash it down.

I was about to make my way out when Joy and Willow walked in the living room. I saw this as an opportunity to well, spy, of course.I ducked down behind the sink and began listing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Willow asked Joy.

"Of course I am. I missed my chance last year, this time ill do it right."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about. I was gonna get closer but before I could Alfie walked in the kitchen. He saw me hiding behind the sink and said "Jerome? Jerome is that you?"

That's when Willow and Joy walked over with that look on their face. That, 'you spying little rat' look. When I saw that I just took a bite of my sandwich and prepared for the worst.


	4. New Discoveries

Eddies P.O.V

I was in the cafeteria when I heard the announcer on the morning speaker say,"Eddie Sweet, report to the principles office."

I just got here, I couldn't have done anything yet unless my dad found out I skipped school. Or worse the new guy said I forced him to skip.

While my imagination ran wild I put down my taco, grabbed my jacket and headed for the office. This wasn't the first time I didn't remember something I did. There was that time I put fireworks in the teachers lounge, office, etc.

Here goes nothing. I opened the office door to find Fabian, K.T, and Alfie sitting down.

"Over there," my dad motioned me to a chair next to Fabian. "Fabian tell him the news while I go do some earns." He suggested. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's the news?"

"The Sibuna news. I just needed us to all be here. I told Mr. Sweet we were planting flowers in the school yard-"

"So what's the Sibuna news?" Alfie interrupted.

"I found something last night about that Lucien kid-"

"Last night I caught him in the girls' bathroom." K.T interrupted.

"What could he have been doing in there?" Alfie asked sounding scared.

"I'm not sure, but I heard noises. They almost sounded like-"

"A music box!" I said almost yelling.

"How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"He was playing that noise nonstop last night; I'm surprised no one woke up."

"Noises? I never heard anything last night," Fabian said look at me weird.

"Me either and I sleep on the bottom bunk," Alfie added.

"Then, are we the only ones that can hear it?"

Alfie P.O.V

I was sitting in the principals' office with Eddie, Fabian, and K.T. Eddie and K.T insists they heard a noise like a music box playing, but Fabian and I can't believe it.

Before we could talk more Mr. sweet walked in. "Happy to hear the news ?" he asked sitting in his chair.

"What? Oh yes umm, I can't wait to help plant those umm flowers." He said nervously.

"Are you ok ?" his father asked. Before he could answer the bell rang.

"Sorry, dad we have to get to class, come on guys."

We all followed Eddie out the door and sighed in relief. "What are we going to do now?" I said putting my books in the locker."

"There's only one thing to do." Fabian started. "We need to keep Sibuna but this time only us, not Amber and not Willow. Jerome and Amber are the ones that we must keep and eye on. Ambers, not an airhead and Willow can put together information better than, well, me."

"Then why can't she be on the team?" K.T said looking confused.

"He doesn't want to drag more people into this like last time," I said closing my locker.

"He's right, the fewer lives at steak the better," Eddie said with a shrug.

"LIVES! What do you mean lives?" K.T said sounding surprised.

"Just saying, we don't know what can happen, we need to be prepared," Eddie said leaning on his locker.

"Well it's settled then, Sibuna is back!"

Everyone got excited to hear the news then we all went to class. When I was halfway down the hall I heard music, soft music playing down the hall. I wanted to check it out. I wanted to see what it was, but before I could I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around only to see the new kid.

"You should get to class, "he said with a cold stare.

"You're right, ill catch you later," I said as I ran to class.


	5. New Discoveries (Part 2)

Ambers P.O.V

Dear diary,

I hate to think people in the house are hiding things from me. Especially Sibuna, after all I did come up with the name. Anubis backward. It takes a genius to come up with that, well that's not what I want them to think. I want them to think I can't put together a puzzle without looking at the box; I want them to think I can't figure out a mystery. Today I'm sure they had a Sibuna meeting in the boys' room because I saw Fabian go down the elevator with a book. Not just any book, but the book of spells, and secrets, things that if the world knew about everyone would panic. I know if I asked what they were doing they would make up an excuse. So when they left for school I played the "I'm sick" card and Trudy said I could stay home, Victor wasn't buying it, but I still didn't go. When Trudy went running her arens and Victor was asleep in his office, I made my move. I went to the boys' room and set up cameras in there and in the elevator. So the next time they want to leave me out of things I can watch and hear everything on my phone.

Willow P.O.V

I was on my way to a fun game of American soccer when I heard Victor and Mr. Sweet talking in the hall. I'm not the one to ease drop but ill give it a try, I leaned on my bedroom door and listened. I couldn't hear much, but I think I heard Mr. Sweet say

"That's the second time this week."

Then Victor said, "When are you gonna catch that boy, he's out of control!"

I wanted to hear more so I leaned all my weight on the door and it flew open.

I'm so getting grounded for this.

I just know they saw the door and heard me. Then my throat felt dry and I stepped back from the door when I heard Victor say,

"There, look over there!"

I knew they saw me, I closed my eyes and I wanted to just poof away. I waited to be sent to the Victors' office, but nothing happened. I peeked out the door only to see them talking to the mailman. I then caught my breath, slowed down my heart and headed out the door

.

Lucian's P.O.V

This new school is quite different from my old school in many ways. For instance, this school may be harder to just burn down.

Although maybe not so fast, I'm starting to like it here. The people are very, what's the word….mysterious, epically that Eddie kid. Now that I think about it, maybe there afraid of me. Oh, nonsense it's simply because they want to get to know me. Yes, that's it, and here I am just walking around like some ghost! I should give everyone a present to welcome me, or is that the other way around? Never the less ill give gifts to all here at the Anubis house. I hope they like my sense on humor.

Joy's P.O.V

I was in the kitchen making me a "school work" snack. I went to put up the ingredients when I saw something in the cupboard. It almost looked as if something was under the board in the cabinet. I took out all the cereal boxes and canned beans, and on the right was a small wood piece that looked as if I could pull it back. I grabbed the small square shape and pulled it back, as I did the paper ripped. When I pulled the piece back, there was a small yellow paper under it. I took it out and there was nothing on it except something on the top left that read "page 3 out of 4." I didn't know why but something was telling me to keep this strange piece of paper. So I put it in my pocket and went along with my day.


	6. Where Are You?

Eddie P.O.V

I was in my room when I heard that noise again, that music box. I was the only one in the room, but I felt someone else.

I jumped off my bed at made a dash for the elevator. I pressed the button at least forty times, but it wouldn't open. All at once my hands got sweaty, my face turned red and I couldn't move. It sounded like someone was giggling behind me; I tried to look but failed.

By now the room was spinning and my vision was a blur. I made one last attempt to move; I put all my strength into one hand. Then as if I was never stuck my arm flew forward and the elevator opened with Jerome in it. When I saw him it was too late my hand had already punched him in the nose.

Finally, I could move. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and helped Jerome up. He looked angry, but I didn't care, I just wanted to know what just happened. Why did I freeze up like that? I had no time to think because I heard someone scream.

Fabian P.O.V

I turned the corner to the hall when I bumped into Eddie. He was all sweaty and he looked sick. He kept shouting, "Where's K.T, is she ok!?" I tried to tell him she wasn't here, but he didn't listen.

I called Trudy and told her something might be wrong with Eddie. She came downstairs in a rush and felt his head. "You're burning young man I'm taking you to the hospital." She said pushing him out the door.

I walked outside and watched the car drive away. Something told me whatever just happened it had to do with Lucien. Something didn't feel right when he was around.

I sat down on the field and thought about how easy this mystery would be if Nina were here. I reached into my bag and pulled out a letter. This was the letter Nina told me to open if I ever got caught in a mystery.

As I ripped the letter open I expected to find a three-page essay or someone to call. Instead, I opened the letter and saw a key. A medium size silver key with the word Priceless on the top. There was a small paper in the letter, it read,

 _Dear Fabian, I'm very sorry I couldn't be there to help with the mystery. I know you might be wondering why I gave you a key, but I know you'll figure it out. I have to go, say hi to Sibuna for me._

 _Love, Nina._

I folded the letter and put it back into the envelop and put the key in my pocket. I know ill have to use it soon, but for what? I guess time will tell.

Lucien P.O.V

Oh, it seems my dear friend Eddie has come down with a cold, or at least I hope. I feel as if my gift he didn't enjoy. I guess ill have to do better with the others.

Speaking of the others, I've been watching Miss Amber only to find she's not as dumb as she looks. As far as I know she might be the smartest in the house. But that makes me think, why is she playing dumb? Does she want something? Better question, does she want to be a part of something? More questions than answers come to mind when Ambers in play. Well, I must do what I do best; get on her good side.

Something else has been bothering me. Why do some people from this house go in one room at a certain time of day? Are they hiding something? I'm not sure they are, but something's telling me Amber knows something. I just need to find out what.


	7. Dreams

**Fabians P.O.V**

I've been up all night, I couldn't sleep, and I kept hearing…voices. I woke up with sweat on my forehead and my face red. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it didn't work.

In all the dreams I had, there would be a door with four slots at the top and a keyhole. I never saw this place or know where it is, but the last dream gave me a clue. It said something about a secret door then I saw what looked like the school. I might have to investigate the school later tomorrow after lunch.

On second thought, I could go when the school has the award ceremony. That's perfect; everyone will be in the school field and I'll have just enough time to get in and out. I'm gonna need someone to keep an eye out for Victor. I'll have to think about whom later, for now I need to try and get some sleep.

 **K.T P.O.V**

I was in my room when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and before I could say anything I heard Eddie say "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

He then told me why he's in the hospital, and he said I need to come visit him now. I hung up the phone and ran to the hospital which was luckily on campus just a few blocks away.

When I got in the hospital room I saw Eddie on the bed. I sat next to him and began talking. Before I could he told me that he couldn't understand what happened to him the day before. He said it's his job is to protect me, but he can't because he's in the hospital. I wished him get well and headed out the door.

 **Eddies P.O.V**

When K.T left I thought about yesterday, then the nurse walked in. "Hello Edison, here's some food, eat up."

Once she left I was about to eat when I heard music playing. I was going to get up and look for where it was coming from, but I heard a knock on the door.

" Come in," I yelled.

The door opened and Lucien walked in. "Hello, their friend. It brakes my heart to see you in this predicament, anything I can do to help?" He said sitting in the chair.

"No, thanks, I'm good," I said.

"Do you like the meal I prepared?" he said with a smile. As he did I dropped my sandwich and pushed my plate away.

"What did you do to my food?" I demanded.

"Nothing, all I did was put some of my family secret mayo on the sandwich," He said sounding innocent.

"Wait, how did you know I was in the hospital, I only told K.T."

"News about this is all around campus, I'm surprised they didn't throw you a party!" he said standing up. "You know what; I should go, enjoy your handmade sandwich Eddie, "

He said shutting the door. Great now I'm scared to eat anything from this hospital knowing he could have done something to it. I pulled up the covers up and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
